Power couples
by jennyx29
Summary: Sasha and Bayley are force to plays lesbian, but deeps down in their soul, Bayley and Sasha love each other deeper than that.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Triple h office:

"Hunter, you know me and Bayley don't like each other anymore,do you still remembered last year this bitch stole my supposed to be husband Seth," Sasha furious.

"I did not, stole Seth, from you, it was his decision to cheat on you with Peyton, look Sasha, Seth doesn't believe in God, of course he doesn't believe in marriage, who knows he might cheat on me too."Bayley said.

"Quiet down you two,remember you not in home, leave everything from your personal lives out of this, you two are so...Vulnerable as a tag team, besides everyone wants Sasha and Bayley be a couple, it was highly requested.Triple H said.

Sasha and Bayley glared at each not afraid to demonstrate their hatred for one another.

"I want to throw you two in a romantic angle,Bayley and Sasha, and I know you might feel weird about this, but it will be fun, l promised you that.Triple h said.

Sasha crossed her arm to her chest and glare at Bayley, who have no problem with being in this lesbian angle Triple H aiming for.

"Sorry, Triple H I can't imagine myself grabbing Bayley's giant ass all the way to the ring, like come on for God's sales she's a woman,I'm a woman, this isn't going to work out so well.Sasha complained about it.

"Don't act like I had never done any sexual to you before Sasha, remembered the time I low blow you down there, I swore you like it."Bayley recalls.

"My pussy, it's simply for other men, not other women, but I'd admitted you did kick at the right spot." Sasha admitted.

Triple H claps his hand, to grab their attention so he can tell the women, the mission objective tonight.

"I want a segment between you two this how's it's going down,I want you Sasha to say to Bayley you love her, so can you lean forward and kissed Bayley unexpectedly," Triple h stated.

Sasha turned her head to the left she glance at Bayley on her left, caught Bayley flirts with her by making silly, kissing face.

Sasha shakes her head,side by side. Bayley just can't stop teasing Sasha's emotion.

"Sorry, I can't do this in front of the world, nope,I'm not a lesbian and never will be,I have a daughter, Luna can't see me on live TV pretending to be a lesbian to Bayley," Sasha walks around in circles, she will be very embarrassed going out there with Bayley, holding each other hands.

"Sasha,I have two year old daughters in my family, I'm pretty sure Luna is a lot younger than Kaitlyn and Sienna, they are too young to understand what our role is this year.

Sasha puffs."Ok."

"You know what Bayley,you're a hoe and always will be, but this time I conceive you're right, I'm not perfect either I did some dirty things too." Sasha grabs Bayley's hands and walks out through the curtains.

Bayley entrance

Bayley and Sasha are caught to portray this lesbian couple in front of everyone who watching.

Triple calls in, in their electronic earpiece in their ears.

AN:I will continue the rest of chapter 1, and I'm doing this with a damage brain, that's the reason l has some plot holes in my older stories I need to fix.I will need a break, this whole month, my body needs some rest.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Bayley and Sasha made their way to the ring, and Sasha somehow managed to get through all of the crowd reactions towards them, she surprised the reaction was positive.

Bayley sat on the second ropes to let Sasha inside the ring in a romantic style.

"I want you, Sasha, to discover your true feelings to Bayley," Sasha notices Triple H voice sounded a little excited, she is wondering he is enjoying this at this very moment.

Bayley and Sasha stand in the middle of the ring, facing each other eye to eye, Bayley grinned, she tries her best not to laugh at Sasha's priceless reaction because of the situation she's in with Bayley.

Sasha grabbed the mic from outside.

Bayley tilts her head, and lifted an eyebrow curiously, what Sasha has to say to her about her true feelings toward her.

Triple called in again.

"Sasha, after you kiss Bayley, make sure you smack her butt, the bigger reaction from the crowd is, the more memorable this segment is. Triple H calls in Sasha's earpiece.

Sasha snarled, but snarled low enough that Hunter can't hear her, Sasha rolls in back into the ring.

"I want to say to you, you made me realized my true feelings about you, when you low blow me, it felt so good, so good that I desire you to do that again one day, I think I love you," Sasha said.

Bayley chuckled from the inside because Sasha sounded so serious, now she knows Sasha and she got a bunch of new things to discover in their relationship.

Sasha grabbed the back of Bayley's head and kisses her passionately, Sasha never kissed a girl, it felt like a new experience, she loved the way her chest makes contact with Bayley's bigger breast.

Sasha and Bayley made a moan sounded from the kiss, Sasha digs her nails into Bayley's back, Bayley made a groan from the abused.

Bayley's arms had wrapped around Sasha's smaller frame she lifted her up off from the ground while her tongue wrestling with Sasha's for dominance.

Triple H called in

"Ok, this is enough reaction, you both can finish making out." Triple h ordered.

Bayley dropped Sasha back on her feet, Sasha blushed from the kissed, Sasha walked passed Bayley and slaps her on the backside and gave her a call me gesture.

The fans loved the segment, so much even grown adult wanted to write fan fiction.


	3. Chapter 2 (08-05 08:06:11)

A/N: I'm back

Seth and Bayley sat on their sofa.

Seth got out his Seth and Bayley sat on their couch.

Seth got out his marijuana and puffed effortlessly before Seth puffed another one Bayley took away the marijuana for him.

Seth turned his heel and glared at Bayley.

Bayley also glared at Seth.

"No smoking in our house Seth especially in front of the twins." Bayley placed the marijuana inside her pocket.

The couple continued watching the segment, Bayley was feeling a little embarrassed when Sasha kissed her on the lips and slaps her butt on TV in front of Seth.

Bayley turned her head and Sees Seth's facial expressions, she can tell he relished the whole segment.

"That was so an amazing segment, I wish Sasha isn't mad at me she could have joined us in a three-way," Seth likes what he watches on their flat screen.

"Seth, are you saying Sasha is more skillful than me in the bed." Bayley raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just miss having sex with her, I want to do something we have never done before," Seth answered.

"Sasha and I will verbal it out it will be a sound idea if Luna can see her sisters in Sashs's house, that will bring the family closer together don't you think honey?"Bayley said.

"Everything you say I will agree with you let's go I can't wait to meet her again." Seth let out a snickered badly want to manipulate Sasha again.

Bayley and Seth got up from the sofa, I'm going first to take a shower just wait for me."

"Ok, the young ladies and I will wait for you outside don't take so long." Seth impatient.

"I want you to know what you think of my new outfit I bought yesterday after I'll take a shower, I want to know your opinion," Bayley ordered.

Seth nodded and asked the twins to go dressed up so they can wait for their mother outside.

Bayley finished taking a shower and put on the outfit.

She goes out the door and flashes herself in front of Seth.

Bayley wore a simple pink skirt, with short sleeve pink blouse, and a pair of pink shoes with heels underneath, Seth thinks the outfits colored match her default tan complex really well, he was already feeling steamy.

Seth checks her out some more.

He had approved what she is wearing by throwing a thumb upwards.

"So you do like it," Bayley ran a finger along his chest putting on her sexy voiced.

Seth attempted to grab her butt, but Bayley stops him by aiming her hand at him.

Seth thought she was letting him in, but Bayley was just teasing him the whole time.

"Uh, the girls are still in the car you have to wait when we get to the house."

"You're such a teasing bays."Seth rolled his eyes and heading into the driver seat.

Bayley chuckled at his disappointing reaction, she proceeded into the car.

In Sasha's room.

Sasha, Bayley and Seth talks each other holding an adult conversation. They watched an episode of law and order.

Sasha watched the show from her bed, while the couple cuddling each others on her sofa.

The sisters play outside at the park quickly bonding in a very fast pace, Kaitlyn and Sienna train Luna how to swing.

Uh, about that lesbian angle I'm not sure if I loved it or not." Sasha spokes.

Bayley, shot her head away from Seth's chest to look at Sasha.

Sasha, I saw your reaction you looked suspect, don't be ashamed of that.

"I think you two are adorable together," Seth boosting.

Yeah, I think I love Bayley a lot I wished you guys not dating," Sasha disappointed.

Bayley gave Seth a nod, she came up from Seth's grip and sat on Sasha's bed.

Uh, what are you doing Bayley."

Bayley got a top of Sasha and pinned her hands above her head. Sasha didn't bother attempting to fight back.

Seth sees the view of two stunned women pressing their body's together on a bed.

Sasha can feel sweat drains from her brow.

She has never been in a sexually relationship with an older adult female.

Bayley let go of Sasha's hands as Sasha tries to sit up, Bayley pushes her backward on her back.

Bayley signals Seth to give her the dildo. Seth grabbed it from Bayley's purse and handed it to her.

Open your mouth," Sasha did what she supposes.

Bayley injected it down her mouth softly.

"Good girl." Bayley muttered.

As time passed on Sasha was going out of breath from the gag Bayley gave her with the dildo from her hand.

"Now there's one thing you should be familiar Hon."

Seth unzipped his pants, but the door was struck hard on.

Sasha hurried put on her shirt and shoes on.

"Sorry, guys, maybe next time after I finished hanging out with my boyfriend, I can head into you guys home for more privacy.

Sasha heads out the doorway and yelled for Luna, name to come

"Damn it, we have her, Bayley begins griping her hair.

"Who is she dating?"

Bayley respond with a shrug.

"I don't know, but we will find out."

A/N: Oh, make sure next time don't let anyone write your reviews 76ers, you are still one my favorite reviewer. Sorry for the teased of the lemon, but it's way too early for that.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

A:N I know I've been gone for a awhile now, but things are becoming much better

Mandy, Sasha, Nikki and Bayley had tweeted about they'll be using a unique gimmick, they didn't expose any pictures or information about the gimmick they'll be using tonight, this made the world curious about the stable now.

Randy Orton is currently warming up for his match in his locker room, he had lost the APW Breadown World Heavyweight title to the Miz last last week, he requested his rematch clause so he can regain the gold tonight.

"Knock" "Come in!"

Randy Orton is irritated just because he lost his focus by a simple door knock he hates having to answer everyone pointless questions because he's a vet.

Bayley and Mandy entered his door, Bayley has a huge grin on her face, this made Randy Orton felt uncomfortable, Mandy Carried Bayley's APW Women's Breakdown Championship on her left shoulder for her. Randy gazes at the two women waiting for one of them to do a pointless question to him like everyone else before.

"We're sorry you had lost your title to the The Miz Randy, but if you do us a favor we can help you get that title back to you" Bayley enunciates.

Randy chuckled, but also caught by surprise this is a favor. "So how's is this possible ladies, you two are physically small to help me against the Miz tonight." Randy says

"Sasha, Nikki get your butts in here," Bayley demand. Nikki and Sasha had Maryse tied up on a chair with a duck tape covered her mouth indicated their new gimmick insanity.

Randy couldn't believe what's in his sight he never expects they know how to play mind games, but again, he experienced a lot of bizarre events in the past. He also noted they aren't using their ring gear anymore, instead they using street clothes. He wondered if this the stable uniforms.

Sasha and Nikki set Maryse facing the locker room door, so she can get out of the way.

"Woah, I thought I was sick, but this right here is pretty mad."

"All we require you to do is help Mandy to win the queen of the ring, Randy, after you have Mandy won the queen of the ring, we're going to use Maryse for distraction, to defeat the Miz so you can be a fifteen times World champion," Sasha says.

Randy agrees to the assist he likes to tortured his opponents before defeated them.

"Bayley holds Sasha's hand, they've left the locker room, Nikki follows. Mandy has to stay in Randy's locker room until her match starts tonight.

Mandy's heart already triumph she's already feeling excited she will get the opportunity to hang out with Randy Orton

Randy turned to Mandy.

"So funny ideas Mandy, remembered this only for business understand."

Mandy nods and try her best to cover her true emotions toward Randy, she thinks she's doing good because Randy can't tell through her body language she likes him.

Sasha, Nikki, and Bayley will face the Riott squad. Bayley can't wait to flash everyone her new gimmick to the world, and can't wait to see Ruby Riott's reaction.

Sasha hopes no one would yell out her new boyfriend one day, it's hard keeping a secret relationship hard these days, but one day she has to reveal him one day.

But for now she loving being with her girlfriend Bayley every time they get the chance to see each other especially in their storyline, her and Bayley love the chemistry.

Riott Squad entrance.


End file.
